Aku Kembali
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Mungkin wajahnya tak akan lelah menggoreskan guratan raut yang sama. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika makhluk arogan itu ternyata juga punya perasaan.


Berapa ribu waktu ia akan menyelam. Berapa kali ia alirkan air kehidupan. Namun yang ia gapai hanyalah hati yang berkecamuk. Dan kini tubuhnya tengah terpagut. Jiwanya yang terasa asing bergolak liar. Menjejalkan jelaga hitam yang kian lama kian menyelubungi mata batinnya.

* * *

**Warning: gaje, mungkin OOC, typos, de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

**InuYasha and all characters officially belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

**The story and plot originally belong to me.**

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like dont read.**

* * *

_Mengapa harus dalam hujam?_

_Kesenyapan, menyanyikan bunyi_

_Dari masing-masing geliat hati_

_Di dalam hujan rindu bagai bara dalam tungku_

_._

_._

Angin musim gugur mencuri masuk melalui kerah kimono putih miliknya. Roma tengkuknya seketika meremang, namun sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Sosok _daiyoukai _itukembali menarik langkahnya masuk. Tak ia perdulikan terjangan dingin yang sedetik lalu menelusup pori-pori kulitnya. Mengacuhkan surai peraknya yang berulang kali terkibas oleh rintihan sang angin malam.

Mungkin wajahnya tak akan lelah menggoreskan guratan raut yang sama. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika makhluk arogan itu ternyata juga punya perasaan.

"Sesshomaru-_sama..._?"

Sesosok makhluk kerdil berwarna hijau dengan takut-takut menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dilihatnya sosok cantik tuannya tengah berdiri menghadap jendela—tak sedikitpun memalingkan kepalanya. Namun ia yakin, sosok aristokrat itu mendengar panggilannya.

"Butuh berapa lama lagi, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

"..."

"_Anoo... _semuanya sudah seperti yang kau inginkan, bukan? Bu-butuh berapa lama lagi kau akan menitipkan Rin di desa penuh manusia itu? Akankah kau akan membawanya pulang, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tubuhnya yang tegap dan angkuh tetap menghadap jendela. Seolah permata emasnya yang tajam mampu menembus pekatnya malam melalui bibir jendela raksasa.

"Ta... tapi, Sesshomaru-_sama—_bukankah..."

"Berisik. Keluar dari sini."

Jaken kaget. Namun tak ada hal lain yang mampu ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah tuannya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

_Ia lesatkan luka-luka yang bermetamorfosa_

_Berjelaga di kelam penuh air mata_

_Ia teriakan sumpah-sumpah terjalang_

_Mengutuk leburan dalam benaknya_

_Kini, di pasir-pasir meteor hati_

_Hanyalah ada petuah penyesalan_

_Jutaan air mata tertahan_

_Dan jejak-jejak tawa yang kian menghilang—_

_._

_._

Sunyi. Lengang. Semua terasa lebih beku. Tak ada yang lebih menghujam dibandingkan kehambaran yang terus menggerus waktu. Persetan dengan kastil megah ini. Persetan dengan kekaisaran yang sudah berdiri kokoh ini. Memang—semua sudah seperti apa yang diinginkan.

Namun—

masih ada satu hal yang kerap memicu pecahnya gelombang berkecamuk di dalam batin.

Haruskah dirinya membawa Rin pulang?

Sementara di sisi lain, setiap musuhnya kian mengetahui titik lemahnya dalam gadis itu.

Mampukah ia membiarkan Rin kembali berkeliaran di sisinya?

Sementara, gadis itu akan kembali terancam ditelan sang penjagal maut.

Egois?

Benar. Hakikatnya makhluk hipokrit itu memang egois.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Rin, kau tidak tidur?"

Suara yang terdengar berat dan dalam melebur lamunan gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. "Kohaku? Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera tidur." Tutur Rin sembari beringsut dari tempatnya mengapar menuju kamar.

"Kau lihat, Nenek Kaede?" bisik Kohaku kepada perempuan paruh baya di sebelahnya.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas. "Ya, terkadang perempuan sering seperti itu. Kau, yang seorang laki-laki tentu tak akan memahaminya, Kohaku." Sahut Nenek Kaede seraya bangkit dari duduknya, lantas berjalan dengan terbungkuk-bungkuk. "Sudah, sekarang kau juga harus tidur." Tambahnya yang kemudian disahuti dengan anggukan Kohaku.

.

.

_Bukan keganasan musuhnya manusia di bumi ini_

_Tanyalah tsunami siapakah sebenarnya musuh manusia?_

_Bukan laut musuh manusia bukan ombak musuh manusia_

_Tapi, perasaan._

_._

_._

Rin belum tidur. Tepatnya ia sedang tak ingin tidur. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon _putih yang sudah kusam. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menyibak tirai di sampingnya. Terlihat bulan sabit dengan kemilau yang cemerlang tergantung di tengah hamparan hitam tanpa bintang.

Bulan sabit.

Mendadak kepulan jelaga kembali merasuki dadanya. Sesak. Bibirnya bergetar. Diucapkan sebuah nama yang telah lama tak pernah ia ucapkan. "Sesshomaru-_sama_..."

Kerinduan seolah menampar hatinya. Ia ingin menyentuh rambut perak yang halus itu lagi. Ia ingin kehangatan yang kerap menyelubunginya ketika tidur. Bukan sekedar balutan _futon _tipis seperti ini.

Setitik kristal hangat merayap melalui sudut matanya. Seakan gegap gempita tengah menjadi genderang di sela-sela pacuan jantungnya.

Dengan dinding-dinding air yang menyelimuti iris matanya, Rin tetap menatap benda bersinar itu. "Sesshomaru-_sama..._ masih ingatkah kau padaku?" tanyanya lagi, seolah-olah sang rembulan akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Tapi kau akan kembali, benar 'kan Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

Sang bulan hanya diam. Bisu.

"Ya, aku yakin pasti kau akan kembali. Aku—aku benar-benar yakin..." lirih Rin yang kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam isaknya.

-ooOoo-

.

.

"_Sesshomaru-samaaaa... cepat kembali, yaaaa!"_

Teriakan itu.

Lagi-lagi teriakan itu kembali menyeruak hingga ke permukaan. Riuh yang menjadi gaung. Berseteru melahirkan suasana paradoks dan semu. Ia tepis suara itu, namun ombak hati acap kali menyambanginya. Keguncangan di mana-mana. Melayang di lapangan warna yang semakin redup dan tua.

"_Sesshomaru-sama, jika suatu saat nanti aku mati—akankah kau selalu mengingatku?"_

Sesshomaru mengangkat kepalanya. Melebarkan sepasang pupil emas yang sempat membeku itu.

"Rin—"

Hatinya terasa mengaduh. Wajahnya yang semula bagai air tenang di sungai deras, kembali berubah dengan gulungan ombak yang merengkuh samudera. Terpecah kian kemari. Suara-suara itu seperti sengatan yang menyerbu hati nuraninya.

Rindukah?

Ia mengutuk diri. Tak pernah ia selemah ini hingga sang kalbu berhasil melumpuhkan sisi kerasnya. Tak pernah ia sebodoh ini hingga kegamangan terus merajai waktunya. Lantas mengapa?

Akankah dunia terbahak melihat sosoknya yang perkasa kini memudar menjadi serpihan debu?

Seperti dandelion layu yang terbang membaur diterjang desiran angin.

.

.

_Hanya rindu menghujani bumi_

_Dan bulan sabit daun keabadian_

_Hanya sedih menunggu kebaikan_

_Dalam payung seribu satu permohonan_

"Rin—aku akan kembali..."

**~END~**

* * *

**Udah? Gitu doang? **

**Iya T^T emang cuma segitu doaaaang D: maaaaap :(**


End file.
